onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Using Forums for Mod Appointment
Alright, I think it is time we discuss an important issue on this wiki concerning the usage of forums. Mainly I'm annoyed about how we keep on using them to discuss granting users rollback and chat moderator rights. We should not be doing this, I think that it is a waste of time, it leads to a bunch of unrelated arguments and voting is mainly based on popularity. I believe instead of forums we should let the promotions to chat moderator up to the admins and/or chat moderators and the promotions to rollback to admins and/or rollbacks. I have talked to a bunch of users about this and they have agreed with me, it is just a few certain users who insist on always using forums even in cases when it was unnecessary *COUGH*nova and hungry*COUGH* just because it is the rule, so I think we should amend this rule. We do not need every single user's input on who is and is not qualified for these positions, nor do we need more arguments and wastes of time. If we let users who already have the rights in question decide then things will go along quicker, more smoothly and I doubt poor choices will be made. Now decisions do not need to be permanent, like if a user is made a chat mod and they are abusing their powers then I think it is more than fair to open a discuss about taking their rights away. Now, I am hoping in this forum we can first discuss whether or not we want to amend the rules to get rid of the need to use forums. Next, I think we should discuss whether just the admins, just the mods/rollback (depending on which right it is), or both should be the deciders and then hopefully we will be done with this crap for good. 04:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Yeah,and the rule was bypassed the last time anyway.-- I agree, this is not what the forum is for Joekido (talk) 04:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Completely agree this rule needs to go 04:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but sometimes certain things need a forum, when half the community is against the opinion. If it's one or two, or a bunch of newbies, or outright obvious thing, then forums are definitely not needed. Let's say 50% of us doesn't want that person to become a chat moderator for some reason, and 50% does. Rule should say something like "forums unnecessary if #% is in favor/against something". 04:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) But you cant know if the community is against a certain person from gaining a chat mod/rollback rights.I say that these rights are so insignificant that admins can just make their own decision and promote a guy,but demote him only if there are complaints.-- True. Genocyber was getting more and more of a douche over the years, and we still gave him a forum case to discuss about giving him one more chance in the third discussion (until he screwed a ton of insults at us). But yeah, I think the rule should say "if #% doesn't agree with something becoming a moderator (or something else" then raise a forum". Some people aren't fit to be a moderator, but people nominate them anyways due to bias and whatnot 04:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) They are popularity contests. My comments were blatantly ignored last time when I showed proof that Nova would make a bad mod. SeaTerror (talk) 04:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) conflict AGAIN Guess I want to say is: if the people remain silent, then we don't need a forum. If someone raises a fuss (with a good reason), then we go for one. 04:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Unless it brings in a major issue, it should not be used. Such as blocking users who have been completely insulting, should be banned. Making someone a mod and more then 5 people argue it, then it should be. Funny that a forum say's we should make less forums though. 04:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, if nobody here is gonna argue, then we can just change the rules regarding forum usage. Ironically, making such a short and (most likely) obvious result forum to deal with making too much meaningless forums. 04:29, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... So it seems so. Welp, I hope that's it. An admins word is usually official. Maybe the rules could be somewhat like 1. It can only go to issues causing over 5 people to argue. 2. Only about banning 1 year long or longer users who have been starting to get rude. 3. Huge blog and copyright issues. My opinion though. Hope it helps. 04:32, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I disagree about the blocking(known users),I only agree with the promotions though.-- alright, so since no one seems to be disagreeing, i think its fair to say that if we wait a few days and no one has a problem with this then we should just amend the rule to get rid of the need for forums for giving users chat mod and/or rollback rights, preferably without using a poll-- 04:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Uhm, no. Forums should always be used. 04:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) no, forums should never be used unless necessary and in cases like this, they are not necessary-- 05:00, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Now now now, let Galaxy state the reasons before we start a witch hunt. Please, state your reasons. 05:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The reason is because it allows the community to have a say in things. It doesn't matter how small a position of power it is, a chat mod still has power over other users. Rollbacks don't matter though. 05:10, January 25, 2014 (UTC) the time it takes and arguments it creates arent worth it-- 05:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Well... Here is mine. A wiki should only give power to the admins. They should make the choice pg who gets power. A wiki is not a democracy, but communism. Everyone plays a part, but some get more then others. My opinion, sadly. 05:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat mods and Rollbacks are damn insignificant,so just let teh admins decide upon them and dont tell me we're voting on this one ;(-- Neither me nor any other rollback has opened a forum for the rights, we just ask a 'crat. But yeah I agree the mods should be decided by the admins themselves without forums/polls and whatnot. Promoting permanent admins is a different case though, huge change to the wiki which can't go unpolled IMO. Also banning regulars is a matter than should be polled because it's not gonna end well otherwise... 06:46, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Like Staw said, using forums to decide mods and rollbacks is just going to devolve into popularity contests. The only reason for opening a forum for something like that is if several people contest the appointment. Forums should be used for bans and promoting admins since those are both important for everyone. 07:34, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Finally, my point gets across to someone. Thank whoever you refer to as God. Time to stop wasting time with meaningless and trivial shit just because a select number of people like to feel like they can run everything. Let the fast turnarounds begin! Wahoo! 08:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC)